


[podfic] Physical Training

by gwyllgi



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllgi/pseuds/gwyllgi
Summary: Podfic ofPhysical Trainingby wargoddess.It's not the first time James Vega has questioned his sexuality. It's just that... well... shit.





	[podfic] Physical Training

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Physical Training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910556) by [wargoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wargoddess/pseuds/wargoddess). 



**Title:** Physical Training  
**Written by:** wargoddess  
**Read by:** gwyllgi  
**Length:** 1:02:52  
**Music:**  Going Higher by [Bensound](https://www.bensound.com/)

##  **_[Listen on SoundCloud.](https://soundcloud.com/user-176131187/sets/physical-training/s-qKHz3)_**

**Don't forget to return here to like or comment!**

**Author's Note:**

> This is what started my podficcing. Kudos to wargoddess for putting up with me as I nattered through this and sent something like four versions before finally settling on this one. It's been fun!


End file.
